Unexpected Love
by CJ14
Summary: Alison never died. Alison has been dating Paige for awhile when on of the most mysterious girls at Rosewood High catches her eye...and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Alison never died. Alison has been dating Paige for a while when one of the most mysterious girls at Rosewood High catches her eye...and her heart.

* * *

Unexpected Love

"Ali are you okay?" Aria asked. She looked concerned. As she sat down next to her on her bed she could tell something was bothering Ali.

"Yeah it's just my parents keep getting into it with Jason," she looked over at Aria. "Is there anyway you can call the girls and tell them to meet us at your place?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Ali got up and went to her dresser. She started putting clothes into a duffel bag.

"What are the clothes for?" Aria pointed to the bag on the floor.

"I was going to see if I could bunk with Hanna or Emily for a while," she looked over at Aria. "I would have asked you but your dad scares me and Spence and her Family are crazy." Aria laughed. They all knew how Spencer was. She didn't blame Ali for not wanting to stay with her or Spencer. Hanna and Ali were close but why ask Emily? None of them really knew her at all.

"Why Em?" Aria's curiosity got the better of her. Alison didn't answer her. "Ali?"

"What?"

"Why Emily?"

"I'm not really sure she's just..." Ali didn't know how to finish her statement.

"Extremely hot," Aria offered. Alison ducked her head out of embarrassment. Aria was the only one who knew about Alison being gay. She wanted to tell Spencer and Hanna but didn't want them to freak out on her. Emily was another story. Everyone knew she was gay and she openly flirted with Ali.

"Ali there's nothing wrong with liking Emily," Aria tried to reassure her friend and failed.

"I know that but that would just make things awkward between the two of us," she looked up from her bag on her floor. There was a beeping coming from the top dresser drawer.

"Ali your dresser is beeping," Ali opened her drawer and checked her phone. It was a message from Emily.

**Hey is everything okay? I just got Aria's S.O.S. - Em**

**Yeah everything's fine I just have to get out of my house for a few days. - Ali**

"Ali you ready?" Aria asked. Alison nodded while checking her phone.

**You know if you need a place to stay, my door is always open. - Em**

**Thanks Em. Are you sure your parents won't care if I'm there for a while? - Ali**

**My dad is overseas and my mom sees you guys as part of the family, so no. - Em**

Ten minutes later Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily and Alison were sitting in Aria's bedroom. Emily was between Aria and Alison on the bed.

"What branch is your dad in Em?" Spencer asked. Ali could feel Emily tense up.

"He's in the army," Emily replied. "But he hasn't been home in over a year. I really miss him."

"Was that really necessary Spence?" Ali looked over at Spencer.

"It's okay Ali," Emily put her hand on Ali's.

**Ali POV**

My heart almost stopped. Emily Fields was holding my hand. the action did not go unnoticed though. Hanna and Spencer looked at us with confused looks.

"Is there anyone at school you're interested in Em?" Aria asked. I looked at Emily out of the corner of my eye. Her face was turning red.

"Well there is someone but," she looked at me. "I'm not sure they feel the same way." Just then my phone went off.

**She's talking about you. - Hanna**

**How do you know? - Ali**

**She told me. So do you? - Hanna**

"Who are you texting?" Emily asked.

"Uh...no one important," I shot a look over to Hanna, who was smiling like she was just told the best secret.

**Why didn't you tell me? - Hanna**

**You really expected me to tell you I was gay? My own family can't handle it. - Ali**

**Well we still hang out with Em and she's gay. - Hanna**

"I had my reason's for not saying anything," I snapped.

"Reasons for not saying what?" Spencer asked. Oops. I knew that would happen.

"Guys I'm gay," I blurted out. As soon as I said it I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see their disappointed faces. I felt someone put their arms around me and since there was only one person beside me I knew who it was.

"I knew it! Spence pay up," I heard Hanna tell Spencer. I opened my eyes to see Spencer handing over a twenty to both Hanna and Emily.

"We kinda had a bet as to why you let me flirt with you so much," Emily confessed. "Please don't be mad."

"How did you two even know?" I was confused.

"Well Emily can tell and I just guessed," Hanna said matter-of-factly. So Emily must have known that her feelings were returned. My phone started going off again.

**Hey you busy? - Unknown**

**I'm with my friends why? - Ali**

**Meet me at the park when you're done. - Unknown**

**Okay - Ali**

"Who's unknown? Some hot girl from school?" Emily joked. Alison could tell it was half-hearted.

"No," Ali lied. It was Paige McCullers, the captain of the Rosewood Sharks girls swim team that Emily was apart of and, Ali's girlfriend for eight months.

"Well guys it's getting late," Aria stood up. "My Dad's girlfriend doesn't like it when people are leaving at all hours of the night."

"How is Ella?" Emily asked.

"She says she wants to be my friend but then yells at me like she's my mom," she replied.

Ali knew how that felt. She couldn't go two seconds without her mom yelling at her because of Paige. The girls followed Aria to the front door and said goodbye. Spencer had agreed to take Hanna home and Ali managed to get half way down the sidewalk before being stopped.

"Ali!" Emily called after her. "I thought you wanted to stay at my place for a few days?"

"I do I just have somewhere to go first," she said. Her phone went off. She knew it was only one person.

**Babe I got caught by my mom so I won't be at the park. - Unknown**

**Okay I'll see you at school then. - Ali**

"On second thought," Ali stopped. "It's getting pretty late." She walked to where Emily stood.

"Well then lets get going," Emily smiled.

* * *

**Emily POV**

I was sitting at my desk in my room with Ali sitting on my bed. Our bed. We really didn't know anything about each other. I was almost done with my biology homework when my phone started beeping.

**Hey - Ali**

**You know we can talk right? - Em**

**Yeah I just like doing this though. - Ali**

**Okay - Em**

**So are you ever going to tell me how you figured it out. - Ali**

**Paige told me. I kinda made her tell me. - Em**

"Did she tell you we were dating?" Ali asked me. I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah but don't be mad at her I made her spill okay," I tried justifying how I got my information.

"I'm not mad," she looked at my pillows. "I'm just sick of her acting like she's better than me." I looked at her with a confused look.

"Tonight she wanted me to meet her at the park and then she canceled," she was upset.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that," I got up and went over to the bed to help her up.

Emily looked in Alison's eyes and could see the pain Paige was causing. She leaned in and crushed her lips to Alison's. Emily pulled away first.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Emily apologized. She knew that if Paige found out being held under water would be the least of her worries. "So how did you two end up together?"

"She needed help in history and I'm the only one at the school who is afraid of her," Alison could tell Emily was. Her phone went off before she could say anything else.

**Babe we need to talk. - Unknown**

**About what? - Ali**

**Are you dating Emily Fields? - Unknown**


	2. Chapter 2

Alison never died. Alison has been dating Paige for a while when one of the most mysterious girls at Rosewood High catches her eye...and her heart.

* * *

Unexpected Love

"Ali are you okay?" Aria asked. She looked concerned. As she sat down next to her on her bed she could tell something was bothering Ali.

"Yeah it's just my parents keep getting into it with Jason," she looked over at Aria. "Is there anyway you can call the girls and tell them to meet us at your place?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Ali got up and went to her dresser. She started putting clothes into a duffel bag.

"What are the clothes for?" Aria pointed to the bag on the floor.

"I was going to see if I could bunk with Hanna or Emily for a while," she looked over at Aria. "I would have asked you but your dad scares me and Spence and her Family are crazy." Aria laughed. They all knew how Spencer was. She didn't blame Ali for not wanting to stay with her or Spencer. Hanna and Ali were close but why ask Emily? None of them really knew her at all.

"Why Em?" Aria's curiosity got the better of her. Alison didn't answer her. "Ali?"

"What?"

"Why Emily?"

"I'm not really sure she's just..." Ali didn't know how to finish her statement.

"Extremely hot," Aria offered. Alison ducked her head out of embarrassment. Aria was the only one who knew about Alison being gay. She wanted to tell Spencer and Hanna but didn't want them to freak out on her. Emily was another story. Everyone knew she was gay and she openly flirted with Ali.

"Ali there's nothing wrong with liking Emily," Aria tried to reassure her friend and failed.

"I know that but that would just make things awkward between the two of us," she looked up from her bag on her floor. There was a beeping coming from the top dresser drawer.

"Ali your dresser is beeping," Ali opened her drawer and checked her phone. It was a message from Emily.

**Hey is everything okay? I just got Aria's S.O.S. - Em**

**Yeah everything's fine I just have to get out of my house for a few days. - Ali**

"Ali you ready?" Aria asked. Alison nodded while checking her phone.

**You know if you need a place to stay, my door is always open. - Em**

**Thanks Em. Are you sure your parents won't care if I'm there for a while? - Ali**

**My dad is overseas and my mom sees you guys as part of the family, so no. - Em**

Ten minutes later Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily and Alison were sitting in Aria's bedroom. Emily was between Aria and Alison on the bed.

"What branch is your dad in Em?" Spencer asked. Ali could feel Emily tense up.

"He's in the army," Emily replied. "But he hasn't been home in over a year. I really miss him."

"Was that really necessary Spence?" Ali looked over at Spencer.

"It's okay Ali," Emily put her hand on Ali's.

**Ali POV**

My heart almost stopped. Emily Fields was holding my hand. the action did not go unnoticed though. Hanna and Spencer looked at us with confused looks.

"Is there anyone at school you're interested in Em?" Aria asked. I looked at Emily out of the corner of my eye. Her face was turning red.

"Well there is someone but," she looked at me. "I'm not sure they feel the same way." Just then my phone went off.

**She's talking about you. - Hanna**

**How do you know? - Ali**

**She told me. So do you? - Hanna**

"Who are you texting?" Emily asked.

"Uh...no one important," I shot a look over to Hanna, who was smiling like she was just told the best secret.

**Why didn't you tell me? - Hanna**

**You really expected me to tell you I was gay? My own family can't handle it. - Ali**

**Well we still hang out with Em and she's gay. - Hanna**

"I had my reason's for not saying anything," I snapped.

"Reasons for not saying what?" Spencer asked. Oops. I knew that would happen.

"Guys I'm gay," I blurted out. As soon as I said it I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see their disappointed faces. I felt someone put their arms around me and since there was only one person beside me I knew who it was.

"I knew it! Spence pay up," I heard Hanna tell Spencer. I opened my eyes to see Spencer handing over a twenty to both Hanna and Emily.

"We kinda had a bet as to why you let me flirt with you so much," Emily confessed. "Please don't be mad."

"How did you two even know?" I was confused.

"Well Emily can tell and I just guessed," Hanna said matter-of-factly. So Emily must have known that her feelings were returned. My phone started going off again.

**Hey you busy? - Unknown**

**I'm with my friends why? - Ali**

**Meet me at the park when you're done. - Unknown**

**Okay - Ali**

"Who's unknown? Some hot girl from school?" Emily joked. Alison could tell it was half-hearted.

"No," Ali lied. It was Paige McCullers, the captain of the Rosewood Sharks girls swim team that Emily was apart of and, Ali's girlfriend for eight months.

"Well guys it's getting late," Aria stood up. "My Dad's girlfriend doesn't like it when people are leaving at all hours of the night."

"How is Ella?" Emily asked.

"She says she wants to be my friend but then yells at me like she's my mom," she replied.

Ali knew how that felt. She couldn't go two seconds without her mom yelling at her because of Paige. The girls followed Aria to the front door and said goodbye. Spencer had agreed to take Hanna home and Ali managed to get half way down the sidewalk before being stopped.

"Ali!" Emily called after her. "I thought you wanted to stay at my place for a few days?"

"I do I just have somewhere to go first," she said. Her phone went off. She knew it was only one person.

**Babe I got caught by my mom so I won't be at the park. - Unknown**

**Okay I'll see you at school then. - Ali**

"On second thought," Ali stopped. "It's getting pretty late." She walked to where Emily stood.

"Well then lets get going," Emily smiled.

* * *

**Emily POV**

I was sitting at my desk in my room with Ali sitting on my bed. Our bed. We really didn't know anything about each other. I was almost done with my biology homework when my phone started beeping.

**Hey - Ali**

**You know we can talk right? - Em**

**Yeah I just like doing this though. - Ali**

**Okay - Em**

**So are you ever going to tell me how you figured it out. - Ali**

**Paige told me. I kinda made her tell me. - Em**

"Did she tell you we were dating?" Ali asked me. I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah but don't be mad at her I made her spill okay," I tried justifying how I got my information.

"I'm not mad," she looked at my pillows. "I'm just sick of her acting like she's better than me." I looked at her with a confused look.

"Tonight she wanted me to meet her at the park and then she canceled," she was upset.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that," I got up and went over to the bed to help her up.

Emily looked in Alison's eyes and could see the pain Paige was causing. She leaned in and crushed her lips to Alison's. Emily pulled away first.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Emily apologized. She knew that if Paige found out being held under water would be the least of her worries. "So how did you two end up together?"

"She needed help in history and I'm the only one at the school who is afraid of her," Alison could tell Emily was. Her phone went off before she could say anything else.

**Babe we need to talk. - Unknown**

**About what? - Ali**

**Are you dating Emily Fields? - Unknown**


End file.
